I've Always Loved You
by Theo333
Summary: After the war, Eirika remembers Lyon's final words and what they meant to her.


**I've Always Loved You**

* * *

Midnight.

The pale rays of the full moon cast their light on the magnificent form of Renais Castle, moving over the enormous battlements, towers, and cobblestone walls. Above the magnificent display of arms, lay a small room seemingly immune to the darkness outside. They illuminated the face of a sleeping beauty: Princess Eirika.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, cringing at the light seeping in through her blue irises. She rolled over to one side of the bed, throwing the blankets over her head and rubbing her weary eyes, yawning slightly. Closing her eyes again, she fell back onto the pillow.

"_Eirika…"_

Her eyes shot open. She threw the sheets aside and quickly glanced around the room. Cupping her ears and scanning for any intrusion, she leapt off the bed, hastily put on a robe, and paced nervously next to her bed before sighing.

It had been about two weeks after Ephraim and Eirika had arrived back at Castle Renais from the defeat of the Demon King.

And now, the slightest noise during the night would make both of them jump. After two exhaustive months, the two Lords finally manage to nearly finished re-establishing their hold on Renais.

Eirika stopped padding around the room and sighed. She slowly shook the noise off as a rampant imagination and then heard Ephraim gave a little snort in the middle of his sleep. Eirika giggled slightly and smiled at her brother. Even when he was sleeping Ephraim acted like he wanted to protect her from the world.

Sneaking around the perimeter of his bed, she looked at what was grasped protectively in his hands. Even if the room was dark she could still see a faint outline of a worn and tattered sheet. Indeed, it had been far too long since they had seen their homeland.

Eirika walked over to the sole window in the room and opened it slightly, the hinges creaking. A slight wind blew through and chilled her, but Eirika ignored it and instead continued to take deep, soulful breaths of the cool air swirling around her. She slowly opened her eyes, looked to the stars, and remembered…

* * *

**_1 year, 2 months ago_**

"_Eirika?" asked a soft, gentle voice._

"_What is it, Lyon?" the girl mumbled._

"_Where's Ephraim?"_

"_Oh, he must've gone back to the castle to stuff his face again," Eirika shook her head in dismay. "My glutton of a brother won't stop until he's chewing through the cobblestones."_

_Prince Lyon chuckled slightly and settled down once more into the field, quietly watching the lights above. It was mid-summer and a warm wind was rustling Lyon's long silvery, combed hair, while Eirika's light blue shoulder-length locks shone brightly, even in the darkness. Eirika and Ephraim had come to visit him for his birthday held in Grado. Unfortunately, it would be one of the last precious moments they shared as friends._

_Lyon sighed and thought of another topic of conversation. Frustratingly, it had been hard to talk to Eirika over the course of the day as the two had not seen each other for many months on end. Eirika had chastised Lyon for not keeping in contact with her, where Lyon made the excuse that he was simply "too busy". He had pointed out to her that he hadn't written to Ephraim either, which satisfied her, barely. Thus, talking to her was like signing a military treaty: Very friendly, very awkward, and very uncomfortable._

_Lyon cleared his throat and began:_

"_So…how was your day?" he awkwardly blurted out._

_Eirika simply stared at him as if Lyon had jumped off a cliff, which Lyon's stomach had done at the moment. She tried to hold the laughter that was threatening to explode from her mouth. She failed miserably._

_Lyon's face grew hot with embarrassment and quickly looked away from Eirika's giggling faceas he stoodto leave in shame. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder grab him and pull him down onto the grass and turn his face to meet again with Eirika's._

"_Oh, Lyon," she said, her laughter dying down. "You were always such a fool with girls," she teased._

_Lyon smiled slightly and broke into a sheepish grin._

"_Yeah, I remember the first time I saw you all those years ago. I couldn't even move my lips until you greeted me. Even then I was too shy to talk to you, Eirika."_

"_But why now, Lyon? You're acting just like the day we first met. I saw you when you stood next to me today at the entrance hall. You were giving me nervous glances and I could see you were sweating a lot when you welcomed me and Ephraim at the gates-don't try and deny it." said Eirika when Lyon opened his mouth to protest._

"_Lyon, we've been friends for years. We've seen each other for days on end. Now you seem so distant. You aren't as lively anymore. I can barely get a mumble out of you. Tell me, Lyon. What's been troubling you? It is us? Did Ephraim and I do something wrong?" Eirika questioned, picking feverishly at the tiny grass blades to her left._

_Lyon opened his mouth in shock at Eirika._

"_No! Of course not! You and Ephraim have always been dear to me. You've done nothing of the sort." Lyon said. "It's just that…"_

"'_It's just that' what?" Eirika asked._

"_I…Eirika, I'm afraid…" Lyon managed._

_Eirika cocked an eyebrow at him. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"_

"Afraid to tell you how I feel about you_," Lyon admitted to his own thoughts._

_Eirika suddenly smiled warmly at Lyon, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. "Oh, that's what you meant…"_

_Lyon's heart skipped a beat. Could she have...?_

"_It's okay, Lyon. I know that what happened at last year's party wasn't your fault. You can rest assured that I won't beat you into a bloody pulp for that, so calm your nerves." Eirika smiled._

_Lyon let out a deep sigh, simultaneously disappointed and relieved. "_So she hadn't figured it out…_"_

"_Eirika," he began again, "it's not that…"_

"_Oh? What is it then?" Eirika asked, looking at Lyon. Even in the darkness, she could still see the soft features of his face, solid and without amusement._

"_Eirika, I…" Lyon started._

_Eirika leaned in closer, her face mere inches away.  
_

"Oh, sweet Grado, forgive me," _Lyon thought as he gazed in wonder at the slender figure lying before him. _

_She was now so close to him. How could he resist? Lyon mustered all the self-restraint he could not to wrap Eirika up in his arms and give her a sweet, warm kiss. But he simply laid there, leaning on an arm for support, his discipline coming before his desire and passions. He secretly thanked the Gods that it was too dark for Eirika to notice that his face had turned bright red._

"_Eirika, I…had a dream," Lyon finally said. This was indeed true, but not what Lyon had intended to confess._

"_I saw…us in that dream. You, me, and Ephraim, in a dark field somewhere. Suddenly, flames erupted around all of us, and we were trapped. I saw other faces...both familiar and unknown. From Renais, Grado, everywhere around Magvel. Eirika, I saw weapons in their hands. Two waves of mentowards each other. I sawthem dying…screams and shouts from both sides. The blood, the carnage. I saw people…women and children being struck down. I then saw five, glittering stones. I saw each of them break and shatter into pieces, and I heard an evil voice just simply laughing at us, mocking us. I saw you and Ephraim…with pure looks of hatred on your faces. All of us. We…were bloodthirsty, wanting to hurt, to kill. I saw the sword in your hand. I saw you charging towards me. Then, I saw myself, running towards you, muttering strange incantactions. We both had each other's throats and…that is when I woke up._

_Lyon's mouth went completely dry. He could no longer form words but simply stared at Eirika's stunned and bewildered eyes. The night seemed to hold its breath in, shocked into remission. Lyon suddently felt very cold._

"_Lyon…I don't know what to say," Eirika said, after a long, tense silence._

"_I…I'm sorry Eirika," Lyon said slowly. "I just had to tell someone. I never meant to scare you like that. It's…just a dream after all. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. It's just a silly dream. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should be going now…"_

_Lyon stood up to leave in shame, but Eirika grabbed himand pulled him down onto the grass yet again._

"_Wait, Lyon. There's something we need to talk about," Eirika said with a concerned tone._

_Lyon gulped and faced the music._

"_Lyon, I just want you to know. No matter what happens to us, we'll always be friends. We've been through too much to just let that bond go to waste. You've helped us all these years and we've supported you too, Lyon. Even in times of great peril, we've always looked out for each other. Even if the day comes, even if our nations, I daresay, might raise the call to arms, we'll still be your friends, Lyon. If I am forced to put a sword to your heart, I'll still hold you dear to me, Lyon. I will promise you that. _

_Lyon stared in amazement and pure relief at Eirika, now smiling warmly at him. He opened his mouth to speak and for a few moments was utterly lost for words._

"_Eirika…thank you so much. It's the least I could do for you. I…feel I need to make it up to you somehow," Lyon said._

_Eirika just shook her head. __In one fluid motion,she reached out, grabbed Lyon's hand, and held it firmly._

_Lyon's suddenly felt like his cheeks had been set on fire. He again resisted the strong urge to embrace her, feel the intoxicating aroma of her against his body,all hisdaydreams and fantasies, finally fulfilled if he only could-_

"_Lyon?"_

"_Hmm?" Lyon said blankly, snapping out of his reverie._

"_You really enjoy holding my hand, don't you?" Eirika grinned mischievously._

_If it were still possible for the color on Lyon's cheeks to grow any redder, they did._

_Lyon fidgeted ever so slightly and cleared his throat. Now was the time. "Eirika, there's something else I must tell you," he said, his mouth feeling quite dry._

_Eirika nodded. "Fire away, Lyon."_

_Lyon took a deep breath. "Eirika, I think I lo-"_

_Her gaze seemed to penetrate the delicate layer around his soul, almost peering in and practically discovering Lyon's secrets in one fell swoop. For one horrible moment, Lyon thought it had happened; that he had ruined his chances of ever being with her-_

"_Lyon? What was it you wanted to tell me?" Eirika repeated, slight impatience growing in her voice._

_At this moment, Lyon felt he wanted to shatter into a million pieces rather than face her._

"_I'll…"_

"You fool! Tell her how you feel about her!" _his thoughts screamed at him._

"_I'll tell you another time, Eirika. Right now, it's a bit late," Lyon said, almost gasping for air. _

"_All right, Lyon, I trust you," Eirika yawned. "Oh, my. It is getting late. Just a few more minutes and I'll be heading back. What about you, Lyon?"_

"_I'll come with you, Eirika," Lyon smiled thinly, raising his eyes towards the night sky._

"_Lyon, are you well? Your face is so pale…"_

"_Thank you, but I'm fine Eirika. Thanks for being concerned."_

_Eirika gave a small shrug and laid down on the grass, eyeing a particular constellation in the sky. "Sure. What are friends for?"_

"_Right…friends…" Lyon echoed._

_Together, the two watched the heavens in silence. _

Eirika smiled. She propped her head on her elbows and looked serenely out towards the gardens of Renais castle, the place where Lyon had given her the stuffed bear.

Suddenly, a short whooshing noise was heard in front of her as the window crashed down into the windowsill directly inches from her nose, the impact rattling the glass and shaking the wooden hinges. The noise echoed off the stone walls of the room. She snapped out of her daydream and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, as if her next breath could wake up the entire castle. Eirika gave a cautious glance over to Ephraim's bed to see if he had awoken. He turned over in his sleep, moaning slightly and settling back down again.

Slowly, she unglued her hand from her lips and opened the window yet again, careful to not let the wooden frame slip from her fingers. She attempted to hoist the window and make it firmly stay in place at the top of the frame, but it only slid down again, scraping against the sides and resting on her hands again. Slowly and gently, she closed the window completely and let out a sigh.

Eirika narrowed her icy blue eyes at the pane that had almost woken up the entire knight company of Renais. She muttered something about "getting the blasted, cheap thing fixed on the morrow" and slowly closed her eyes again, massaging her forehead while leaning against the wall for support.

Sinking down onto the floor, she closed her eyes yet again and searched within her memories. Grado Keep, the garden, talking under the stars…

"Lyon, why didn't you tell me then?" she whispered to the darkness.

"_Eirika…"_

There it was again. Even over Ephraim's loud snoring, she could feel it.

She stood up again, facing the cold, transparent window, staring out into the surrounding hills north-east of Renais, towards the treetops of Darkling Woods…

* * *

**_1 month ago_**

"_Eirika, behind you!" Ephraim screamed as he drove his lance into a nearby Revenant. The wretched creature doubled back, howling and clutching at its wound before collapsing into a heap of rotted flesh._

_Eirika turned to see sharp, poisoned fangs descending upon her neck-_

_She felt her steed jerk backwards, just in time to avoid the Elder Bael's fatal strike. Mentally thanking her mount, she jabbed Sieglinde directly into the Bael's eight eye cluster. The blade instantly punctured flesh, spraying vile fluids all over the temple floor. The eight-legged creature went wild, screaming and flailing its grotesque hairy legs about, finally crashing with a sickening thud into the wall, still dripping with venom._

_Eirika shuddered and sheathed the blade back into her scabbard, whispering into the stallion's ears. The horse whinnied and was steered by Eirika's reigns up to the top floor._

"_Brother, take Kyle, Forde, Duessel, and Amelia with you! Rendezvous with me at the top of the stairs! Innes, Lute, Artur, and Ewan, you're with me!" Eirika shouted._

_With that, Ephraim galloped off into the darkness with the knights at his heels._

_Eirika turned and faced her companions. "Are you ready?" she asked._

"_Good. Follow me!" Eirika charged up the steps towards the dark, cloaked figure waiting at the top. It had its back turned towards her.  
_

"_LYON!" Eirika shouted. "Lyon, it's me, Eirika! Can you hear me?"_

_The figure slowly turned towards her, and Eirika saw what Lyon had become. His face looked worn and ragged, as if it had aged 3 times as much; his clothes were wrinkled and torn, with some holes showing Lyon's pale white skin. A small smile was on his lips._

"_Hello again, Eirika."_

"_Lyon, why? What happened to the friend that I cherished so much? Why have you invaded Renais and killed my father? Why have you started this war? Why won't you answer me?" Eirika's words came in a torrent._

_Lyon simply stared at her with sunken eyes and smiled grimly. "Eirika, please. We need to talk." He took a step closer._

"_Stay away from me, Lyon! Don't come any closer!" Eirika shouted, brandishing Sieglinde. She pointed the tip directly at Lyon's heart, but still he walked towards her._

"_Eirika, would you brandish a sword at an old friend? I…wanted to explain my actions earlier but now this?" Lyon smiled mysteriously at her._

_She didn't take any chances. Eirika stood her ground until Lyon's footsteps had stopped directly a few feet in front of her._

"_Eirika, I'm still the same Lyon you know. Have I ever-"_

"_DIE!"_

_Out of nowhere charged Prince Ephraim, his eyes burning with rage, a lance gripped tightly in his hand. He stabbed directly behind Lyon's back where the lance should have severed his spinal cord, but it hit nothing but solid air._

_Lyon dodged out of the way just in time, an expression of pure shock and rage ruining his serene nature. Eprhaim aimed for another stab, but Lyon ducked and gathered crimson energy in his palms, chanting and muttering strange incantations._

"_Brother, look out!" Eirika shouted a warning._

_Too late. Leon grinned with hands outstretched.  
_

_The beam slammed into Ephraim's chest hard, catapulting him off his mount and bashing him mercilessly into the wall. He gave a small groan and slumped lifelessly, eyes rolling back into his head._

_Eirika's jaw dropped in horror. she ran over to where he had fallen, checking his pulse._

"_Duessel! Give him an Elixir! Hurry!"_

_The Great Knight quickly made his way over to Ephraim and tossed a small vial to Eirika, who then shoved the concoction down his throat, making his body cough and sputter back to life._

"_Eirika," he groaned weakly. "Be careful."_

"_I will," she muttered silently. "Duessel, get him to safetly. I shall deal with Lyon."_

_Duessel nodded and carried Ephraim's body over his shoulder and out of sight._

_Eirika turned to face the former shell of her friend, still grinning, stalking around the area waiting for her next move. She gripped the sword tightly in her hand and narrowed her eyes at the man before her._

"_I know you're not Lyon," she said. "He would never do this to my brother. Who are you, fiend? What have you done with my friend? Show yourself!"_

_Lyon's face grew darker, and then threw his head back into a cruel, wicked laugh._

"_**You fool," **Lyon growled, a harsh voice replacing his once gentle tone._

"**_Your little friend is gone. Dead. His soul was devoured by me, the Almighty Demon King, long past."_**

"_LIAR!" Eirika screamed at him. "Lyon would never fall to scum like you!"_

"**_Ha ha ha ha! Foolish girl, he is already departed from this world. A mere shell of a man. Have fun cradling his putrid corpse, you little wretch."_**

"_SHUT UP!" Eirika roared. With that, she charged with all her might at the Demon King. She swung her sword in a blind frenzy, not caring what it hit. The blade ricocheted off the walls, slamming and crashing against various stone pillars, each time only missing the Demon King by mere centimeters._

"_**Enough! NAGLFAR!" **the Demon King screamed._

_Eirika felt like two gigantic hands had ripped her chest apart and had slammed her down onto the ground. She lay, gasping for air, stars circling her vision, and now gazing at the worn ceiling in a daze. Lyon's footsteps approached, the demonic incarnation inside his body determined to deliver the final blow._

_And then she struck._

_The sword ate hungrily through him, slicing through bone and flesh. Blood gushed through the wound, spilling all over the blade and onto the floor. For a moment, Lyon's face showed disbelief, his mouth attempting to form words, but then went slack. The limp form fell to the ground in silence._

_Time had seemed to stop.. Then Eirika looked slowly looked down at Sieglinde, stained with Lyon's blood. She gazed in wide-eyed horror at the wound, blood still spurting out and painting the floor red in a gruesome portrait._

_She threw the sword away in disgust, kneeling where Lyon lay, slowly lifting him up and holding his body in her arms, feeling the tears well up in her eyes._

"_Eirika…is that you?" Lyon asked weakly._

"_I'm here, Lyon. I always was. You're...you're no longer him are you?" she whispered to him._

"_Eirika…I…I'm so sorry I dragged you and Ephraim into this. I'm sorry for starting this war. I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve to live, yet I wanted to just to see you again. I just wanted to help people. I was too naïve, thinking I could save the world alone, not even realizing the people that I loved would get...hurt."_

"_Shh, Lyon. Just rest," Eirika put a finger to his lips, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_No. I must tell you, Eirika. All this time, ever since we first met, you were very dear as a friend to me. But now…that's all changed…"_

_Her eyes widened in shock. "Lyon, what are you saying?" she sniffed. "You…you don't want to be friends anymore? What have I done? Please, Lyon…"_

"_No, it's not that…" Lyon said, grunting slightly. A small trickle of blood ran out of his mouth which Eirika quickly wiped away. "Eirika, there's something that you need to know before I pass. I was so afraid to tell you, but now I'm not scared anymore. I know what I feel is true."_

"_What is it, Lyon?"_

"_Closer…" Lyon whispered._

_She leaned in._

"_Closer, Eirika. Please…" Lyon grasped Eirika's hand with his last ounce of strength._

_Eirika moved in even closer until her and Lyon's noses were almost touching. She could feel Lyon's soft breath on her cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled serenly._

"_Eirika…I…I've always...always..."_

_She gasped. A glowing light surrounded him, engulfing every inch of his body. Without warning, Lyon vanished into thin air. Eirika sat there, stunned, groping around the floor, searching for any trace of her friend._

"_His body, what happened?" she whispered._

"**_You foolish humans, so easily manipulated," a booming voice echoed. "Lyon, you were just an insolent pawn. What cruel pleasure it was watching you pitifully stumble after the girl like a lovesick puppy. I, Formortiis, the Demon King, have risen. And there is nothing you can do to stop me! Humanity shall bow their heads before me once again!"_**

_The menacing voice went away as quickly as it came, but the coldness inside Eirika's heart stayed. She fell to the ground sobbing, hot tears flowing down her face and splashing onto the floor._

_Lyon was gone. She killed him. The girl that he desired was ultimately his undoing._

_After a few moments, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and slowly got to her feet. Eirika took several steps forward and picked up Sieglinde from the ground, wiping the blood off._

_With looks that could kill, Eirika stormed up the final staircase leading to her most hated foe._

* * *

A pair of eyes fluttered open. It was still dark, but she could see the sky slowly being illuminated by the sun rising just below the horizon. Eirika slowly rubbed her eyes with one hand and felt a bit of moisture on her cheek. She had been dozing off...but crying? Blinking slowly, Eirika looked towards the castle gardens and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I've finally realized it. After all these years, I finally know." Eirika said softly.

The skies overhead seemed to await her answer. Smiling softly, Eirika laid her head down gently on her arm.

"I've always loved you too…"

**THE END**


End file.
